english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Tatasciore
Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore (born in New York City, New York) is an American veteran voice actor. He's known for voicing: Damon Baird in Gears of War, Hank McCoy/Beast in Wolverine and the X-Men, Hulk in Next Avengers, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Ultimate Avengers, Kakuzu in Naruto: Shippūden, Shifu in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Saren Arterius in Mass Effect. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Resistance Leader (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Hulk, Alien#3 (ep18), Alien Guard#1 (ep51), Atlantean Spy/Pasty Man (ep31), Atlantean Warrior (ep13), Cabbie (ep52), Crimson Dynamo (ep44), Guard#4 (ep41), Nightmare Ultron (ep47), Ringmaster (ep24), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech#2 (ep44), SHIELD Agent (ep34), Subway Passenger (ep43), Thunderball, Troll Leader (ep10), Volstagg (ep15) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Farmer Buyer, Abraham Lincoln (ep30), Airline Pilot (ep33), Bear (ep33), Biker (ep30), British Guy (ep40), Cameraman (ep9), Caterpillar (ep36), Dalai Lama (ep28), Disembodied Voice (ep4), Dog#1 (ep36), Dr. Matt (ep50), Dragon Puppet (ep35), German Scientist (ep28), Man (ep26), Passenger Dog#2 (ep12), Pro-Triangle Guy (ep12), Rodeo Guard (ep42), Snail#1 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep26), Trucker (ep8) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Arsenal (ep42), Major Force (ep62), Mutant Master (ep42), Sgt. Rock (ep46) *Ben 10 (2006-2008) - Cannonbolt, Alarm Voice (ep13), Bad Guy#1 (ep3), Ben 10,000, Coach Finn (ep35), Computer#2 (ep14), Convict (ep37), Doomicus (ep19), Employee (ep23), Fungal Brain (ep20), Gladiator#2 (ep18), Guard#1 (ep41), Guard#1 (ep44), Kappa Statue (ep32), Krakken (ep3), Policeman#1 (ep9), Ripjaws, Security Guard (ep42), Soldier (ep14), Squire#1 (ep35), Thief#1 (ep29), Thief#2 (ep9), Tourist (ep26), Train Conductor (ep44), Vendor (ep29), Way Big (ep46) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Foreman (ep6), Hammer (ep6), Knight#3 (ep22), Quince (ep17), Robot Guard (ep17), Strabismus (ep22), Surgeon (ep6) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Charles Dickens (ep23), Winston Churchill (ep6), Zeus (ep13), Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - NoFace, Providence Tech (ep10), Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Hulk, Actor (ep24), Astronaut#1 (ep5), Astronaut#2 (ep16), Bruce Banner (ep42), Charon (ep41), Dino#1 (ep44), Doombot (ep44), Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (ep11), Ghost Rider, Golf Park Owner (ep7), Grand Herald (ep24), Herb, Hydra Soldier (ep47), Karnak (ep22), Maestro (ep40), Sheriff (ep39), Skrull#1 (ep30), Volstagg (ep19), Wrecker (ep37), Xemnu (ep35) *Motorcity (2012) - Antonio, Gang Member (ep16) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Customer#2 (ep15), Earless Eddy (ep15), Graveyard Gary (ep15), Guy (ep10), Jehosephat (ep13), Lasagna Monster (ep13), Man (ep7), Mecha Foot (ep15), Mold (ep4), Prisoner (ep14), Professor (ep10), Ranger Rex (ep7), Skunkataur#3 (ep4), Talking Pickle (ep14), Tank (ep16), Termites (ep13), Thomas Jefferson, Turtle#2 (ep16), Weight Lifter (ep10), Zombie#2 (ep14) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - AJ Schwartz (ep45), Announcer (ep7), Demon Dog (ep10), Gluten Monster (ep45), Guard#2 (ep10), Janitor (ep7), Phantom (ep7), Workman 2 (ep1) *Sofia the First (2015) - Stable Master (ep56), Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Roos Tarpals (ep70) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Boss Yushyn (ep26), Mining Guild Guard (ep26) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Hulk, AIM Drone#3 (ep38), AIM Pilot (ep21), Ben Grimm/The Thing, Comm Officer (ep23), Fenris, Franklin Hall/Graviton (ep2), Frost Giant#2 (ep4), Mandrill (ep8), Red Hulk, SHIELD Agent (ep21), Skrull#1 (ep38), Volstagg, Yon Rogg *The Loud House (2016) - Big Biker (ep10), Colonel Crackers (ep10), Exterminator (ep12), Farmer (ep10), Pool Manager#1 (ep8) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Chef Schnitzel (ep10), Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Komodo, Munya, Zon, Ahuizotl (ep29), Allegewi (ep21), Amarok (ep4), Basil Lancaster (ep15), Constable (ep9), Eterno (ep11), Lead Agent (ep33), Lemurian Face (ep20) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Announcer (ep19), Black Bolt (ep70), Cab Driver (ep40), Hulk, Karnak (ep70), Police Officer (ep7) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Beast/'Hank McCoy', Blockbuster/Michael Baer, Harpoon/Kodiak Noatak (ep12), Hulk (ep7), Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Billy Bear, Junior Bear *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Billy Bear, Horned Guard *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Hulk *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Frankencreep *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Cruel Dynomutt, Jack Rabble *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Alien, Hudson Baron 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Santa Claus, Sinister Snowman 'Movies' *9 (2009) - 8, Radio Announcer *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Billy Bear, Eric, Waldo *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Gorilla Guard 2, Panda Dad *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Master Bear *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010-2012) - Hulk *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2005) - Oppo Rancisis (ep21), Qui-Gon Jinn (ep21) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Cannonbolt, Way Big *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Cheese Shogun Roquefort Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2015) - Kakuzu, Gato (ep265), The Third Raikage 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Loz Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Enchanted (2007) - Troll *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost)#3, Crowd/Background Walla, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#4 Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Hulk 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Captain, Ephialtes, Mardonius *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Henry Leland, Shaheed, Terrorists *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Fire Nation Soldier *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Bane, Carl Todd, Henchman#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Bane, Inmates, Mr. Hammer Abramovic, Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - D.E.O. Squad Leader *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Tony Alpert *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Cannonbolt, Forever Knight *Bulletstorm (2011) - Flytrap, Skulls *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Nikolai *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Maxis, Survivor 1, Survivor 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Middle Eastern Enemy 1 (DS), SAS Soldier 2 (DS), US Commander (DS) *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - King Kepheus, King Satyros, Soldiers *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Lion, Narrator *Darkwatch (2005) - Darkwatch Agent 2, Townie 2 *Deadpool (2013) - Blockbuster, Cable, Earthquaker *Destiny (2014) - Ancient Firewall, City Civilian, Xur *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Sheriff *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Hulk *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Master Bear, Master Shifu *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Thing, Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Olaf, Zeratul *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Angel, Demon *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Doomsday, Gaslight Joker *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Bane *Kinectimals (2010) - Captain Blackwood *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Captain Blackwood *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Olfie, Stone Goblin, Stone Goblin King *Knack (2013) - Morgack *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Crow *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Solomon Grundy *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Dennis Nedry *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Hulk, Volstagg *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Doctor Doom, Hank McCoy/Beast, Hulk *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Beast, Blob, Hulk, Juggernaut, Mandarin *Mass Effect (2007-2008) - Saren Arterius, General Septimus Oraka, Ka'hairal Balak, Michael Petrovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Warden Kuril *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - General Septimus Oraka, Ka'hairal Balak *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Bulrathi Emperor, Silicoid Emperor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Torr *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Drakonack, Turtum Guardian, Werhond *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Bosun, Koehler, Portuguese Soldier, Spanish Guard *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#1, Felton Razz, Shiv *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Mr. Eye, Neftin *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Ares *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Chef, Sly Ripley *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Baronhood, Blue Beard, Pete Smithers *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Black Knight, Caveman, Chinese Zombie, Circus Strongman, Ho Fong, Joe Grimm, Zen Tuo *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Ghost of Redbeard, Mr. Samson, Sheriff Buddy McDowd *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Gigantus, Slam Bam, Warnado, Zook *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Slam Bam, Zook *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Fizzy, Griznik *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cloud Breather Dragon *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Sandman/William Baker, Scorpion/Mac Gargan *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Zeratul, Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Zeratul, Marauder, Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Zeratul, Rory Swann, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Gormax Guardian, Grand Martial Cheketta, Valen-Da *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Doctor Oggurobb, Exalted, Tanno Vik *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Chief Hurkwill *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Melty, Woodies *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Rocksteady, Slash, Stone Warriors *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson, Maxwell the Magnificent, Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich, Russian Mobster *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Meadow, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Haradrim Archer Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Half-Troll Marauders Unit, King Dain, Sauron *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Agandaūr, Farin *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Komodo, Munya, Zon *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Megatron, Metroplex, Ratchet *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Dreadwing, Vehicon Helicopter, Vehicon Tank *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Megatron *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Megatron, Omega Supreme, Ratchet, Trypticon *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Announcer, Creature Voices, Draken Male, Drokk, Granok Male, Grumpel, Holo-Crypt, Hydroflux, Jariel The Archon, Megalith, Scout Malius, Squirg Hat, Stormtalon, Visceralus *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier, Soldier *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Magnus, Poseidon *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Seidatsu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Rubrio *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - DOD Official *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Beast *Mighty No. 9 - Mighty No. 4 Seismic *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gyūki the Eight-Tails, Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gatō, Kakuzu *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Ninja Blade (2009) - Businessman *No More Heroes (2008) - 5: Dr. Shake, Randall Lovikov *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (166) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. Category:American Voice Actors